


初恋33天 C9 秋日暖阳

by KC1002FJ



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC1002FJ/pseuds/KC1002FJ
Relationships: 曹承衍/李垠尚
Kudos: 3





	初恋33天 C9 秋日暖阳

C9 秋日暖阳（补档）

虽然名义上的秋天还未结束，但夜晚的首尔已经开始变得寒冷。室内尚且算得上温暖，不然李垠尚也不会满头大汗地窝在这床小沙发上——他刚被授意卷起裤脚，奈何裤子又实在卷不到大腿之上，曹承衍看着他的腿间，道：怎么了？  
李垠尚又把裤子拉回脚腕：裤子卷不上来。

那我怎么看啊？曹承衍说：诶诶你怎么又全盖住了？李垠尚有些紧张，手指一直抠着自己的手心，也有点着急似的，就重复着：……卷不上来啊。  
那脱掉不就好了？曹承衍理所当然地对着李垠尚扬扬下巴，让他把裤子给脱了：我好奇，给我看看嘛。  
也没什么好看的……李垠尚说：我可以给你画出来。  
我想摸一下。曹承衍说：画出来的有什么意思？让我摸摸。  
李垠尚局促地抓着裤腰带，又经不住曹承衍炙热眼光，于是提出条件：那我也要……要摸一下。  
摸什么？

枪。  
李垠尚指了指曹承衍的腹部右侧，说：这个位置，那把枪。  
曹承衍一愣，然后又笑道：你喜欢？李垠尚诚实回答：就觉得很酷，你身上很多纹身我都觉得很酷……曹承衍大大方方地将衬衫从裤子中拉出来，撩起上衣露出腹部：摸吧。表情也很轻松。李垠尚没想到他这么快就同意，被他忽然掀起衣服的动作吓得弹了一下，后来觉得自己过激反应有些傻，只得又抿抿嘴凑过去看。室内灯光很暗，他看不太清纹路，但可以看到枪身从腰侧延伸到下腹，怪异又性感。  
李垠尚吞了吞口水，伸出手指去碰。指尖抚上去的那刹那，他感到曹承衍的身体颤了一下。李垠尚怕他不舒服，抬眼去看他：怎么了？  
没事。  
哦。

我说……待李垠尚的四根手指都贴上去的时候，曹承衍才笑道：为什么要一脸正经地做这么色情的事？  
色情吗？李垠尚其实在手指贴到曹承衍皮肤时就嗅到了不妙气味，但要求是他提出，他只能硬着头做。曹承衍抓住他的手，将他的手掌全部贴上去。李垠尚觉得手心不似之前的温热，似乎要更滚烫一点。  
那你还不是要看我的胎记。李垠尚语气还是挺平稳的。  
但我可没有像你似的表现这么正经。曹承衍说：我还有很多处纹身，你要不要全部摸一摸？  
不……不了。李垠尚回复着，手却有点颤。他的眼睛往纹身下面的位置瞄了一眼，瞬间警铃大作，慢慢收回手去。  
你说的不看了哈。曹承衍把衣服放下去，然后盯着李垠尚，看似不耐地催促道：那就给我看一下。做人不能言而无信，李垠尚低着头，他只得解开皮带，麻利地褪掉裤子。胎记在靠近他右腿大腿根的位置，李垠尚怕他看不见，伸出手去给他指：在这里。  
在哪里？曹承衍眯起眼睛。  
这里！李垠尚指着胎记的位置：很小的。

哪里？曹承衍的脸几乎快要埋进去，李垠尚感觉自己腿间的皮肤都感受到了曹承衍的鼻息，条件反射想向后挪，另一只手却紧紧抓着裤子：就在这里！  
我看不到呢！曹承衍又凑近了些，鼻尖都快顶到李垠尚腿间的软肉，这时才停下动作，仰头看着李垠尚：啊，看到了。  
太小了……李垠尚整个人都陷入沙发内角，嘴里却还嘟嘟囔囔地给自己挽着尊。他想把裤子穿上，又被曹承衍按住了手：  
怎么不全脱下来？曹承衍语气很无辜。  
我要穿上。李垠尚说：承衍哥，你……他想说一句承衍哥你别逗我了，看对方认真神色又不知道他到底是开玩笑还是真的看不见，只得又把后面的话吞回去，另一只手小幅度地磨蹭着裤子，想把裤腰穿进去。他的真实年龄虽然未成年，但已经是成熟男性的身体，在被这么看下去，估计就要产生反应了。李垠尚的脸好热，手上动作也加快了点，曹承衍忽然说：好了，别穿了。

李垠尚动作没停，曹承衍就拉住他的裤腰向下猛然一扯，裤子就堪堪挂在膝盖处，只露出两条大腿。李垠尚呼吸一滞，抬眼就看到曹承衍对着自己笑：抖什么啊，怪可怜的。李垠尚知道自己说话估计也要抖，为了显示自己心情尚且稳定李垠尚决定闭嘴。但是裤子是没办法再穿，李垠尚觉得自己现在样子挺滑稽的，毕竟对面的曹承衍衣服还穿的好好的呢，自己只露出两条腿是怎么回事……他装作不经意地用手去盖，曹承衍又开口了：好了，站起来了。  
他说的是李垠尚的下体，没有裤子的遮挡，饱满的前端就变得很明显。李垠尚难得短促地“啊”了一声，左顾右盼去找以前堆放在沙发上的抱枕。曹承衍歪着头贴近他：是不是想坏事了？李垠尚当然在想，还想的很多！但他不能说，只能摇头。  
想坏事也没关系。

曹承衍说：

……我也在想。

他侧过脸去亲亲李垠尚的唇角稍作安抚，另一只手抚摸上李垠尚的肩膀。李垠尚也没推拒，他完全不敢动，就坐在沙发上任人摆布。嘴巴被亲的湿答答，下唇麻了，兜不住口水，沿着下巴流出来。李垠尚眯着眼睛去看人，眼前却雾蒙蒙的，隐约捕捉到曹承衍的睫毛扫过来。曹承衍的手沿着李垠尚的后脊背往上走，又很温柔地用手指刮了两下：放心，我不会做到底，你还没成年。

但我怕我忍不住，垠尚。曹承衍凑过去抱着他，让他靠在自己身上：我不知道该不该感谢最近工作这么忙——不过你刚来的那阵子没这么忙的，我怕我回家后你还是那么小心的对待我，像很久很久以前一样，好陌生，我怕我会难过，所以就……不敢回家。  
对不起。李垠尚模模糊糊地地咕哝：承衍哥……对不起。  
不是你的错，我已经说过我可以理解你。曹承衍用手轻轻拍打他的后背：幸好……幸好我感觉，你还是很喜欢我。  
他把这话说的很轻，很软，很欣慰。李垠尚虽然很难耐，但还是抢着回答：我的确很喜欢你！

他觉得自己好昏沉，快晕倒了，就主动抬起头，蹭过去跟曹承衍接吻。也许是亲了两秒钟又觉得羞耻，把头低了回去。曹承衍的一只手托着李垠尚的下巴吻他，另一只手覆到了李垠尚的内裤上，不轻不重地揉了几把。李垠尚剧烈抖了一下，人也开始喘粗气。感受到布料微微黏湿后，那双手拉着边缘将李垠尚的内裤扯了下来。李垠尚还低头看了一眼，又觉得自己还是不看的好，人还没扭过头去，就被曹承衍的手部动作吓到了。他不敢叫，喉咙里却出了一点很细微的声音。曹承衍面色潮红，显然也已情动，他抚摸李垠尚的手稍微停了一下，然后叹口气道：不进去了，你也摸摸我。  
李垠尚伸手去摸，摸了半天也没摸对地方，倒是把曹承衍摸得有点火，按着李垠尚的手来到目的地——那把枪指向的位置：这里。  
……好……李垠尚很听话地应下来，学着曹承衍给自己撸动时的动作，将手伸进曹承衍的内裤里摸着。曹承衍给气笑了：你脱下来不就行了。李垠尚一囧，又去给他脱裤子。这下场景就变的更淫荡了，随着动作的加快，李垠尚感觉自己太阳穴好涨，意识也飘走了，嘴里含含糊糊地叫着曹承衍的名字，试图把自己的意识拉回来一点，动作却与曹承衍一样卖力，还有股较真的劲在里面。

慢一点……承衍哥……  
过于猛烈的快感使他忍不住念出声来，腰很诚实地贴过去，声音却像蚊子哼哼：慢一点吧……  
快了。曹承衍说：怎么办，我刚刚好怕……

他的声音戛然而止，是垠尚先大口地喘气，声音也黏糊地厉害，曹承衍也随即感到身体酥麻绵软，身体的每一处神经都在叫嚣着高潮的到来。他们挤在那张小沙发上拥抱，共同感受情潮激烈又逐渐褪去，再回神时已是满脸缱绻，终于听得室外呼呼风声。夜色好凉，在这偌大的冰冷城市里只有恋人间的炽热火苗永不会消散。

看来一开始真的不是单纯看胎记。李垠尚悲催地想，他射到曹承衍的衣服上了，实在抬不起头来面对他。没想到曹承衍却拍着李垠尚的后背，道：弄脏了。  
嗯。  
没关系。  
……好的。  
好的？曹承衍摸摸他的后脑勺：喂，怎么忽然开始用敬语啊？

李垠尚不说话，过了一会儿说：我会帮您洗干净。  
别用敬语了！曹承衍高声道：丢进洗衣机里一转就行。  
承衍哥。李垠尚又抱过去：你刚刚说你怕什么？  
曹承衍稍微想了一会儿，才想起来李垠尚指的是自己高潮之前说的那句话：……怕歌写不完，来不及给你唱。

承衍哥。李垠尚的话忽然多起来：宇硕哥曾经问过我，会舍不得吗？  
舍不得什么？  
这时候的你。

李垠尚将他抱紧了些，声音很柔软，他吐出一口气，缓慢地进行告白：

……我舍不得。

TBC


End file.
